stay the night
by talkingtummy
Summary: kanata has a girlfriend akira . so why the heck is he kissing miyu? oneshot... flames are fine just as long as you read & review!


Miyu lay in bed, listening to relentless rain beat down on the roof of her house. It ought to have been the coziest feeling, snuggled in a soft, warm blanket inside while a fierce storm was raging outside, but Miyu was far from comfortable. In fact, she felt the most uncomfortable she had ever felt in her entire life.

She grabbed her MP3 player. _If I'm gonna be up all night, I might as well listen to some good tunes._

The moment she turned it on, the strains of a song played through her earphones. As soon as she recognized the tune, she immediately regretted turning on the player. _Oh… no._

As much as she tried to forget it, the song brought a whole flood of memories rushing back to Miyu.

_Stay the night._

**-flashback-**

It as a bright, sunshiny day, one that would normally make Miyu smile, but today her mouth was set in a deep frown as she trudged slowly to school.

_I couldn't stand another day with them, _she thought unhappily._ I'd die if I see Kanata and Akira again. I wish they'd take their public displays of affections elsewhere… Anywhere but here…_

"Miyu!"

She was startled out of her thoughts by Kanata's shout. Her heart skipped a beat as she spotted him running towards her, his eyes sparkling. _Kanata…_

"Did you miss me?" he joked as he caught up with her and started walking alongside her.

_Yes,_ she answered silently. "You wish."

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't help you with our science project yesterday. Akira wanted me to walk her home, then she wanted me to stay for dinner, then dessert…"

_I don't need a play-by-play of you and Akira's dates!_ "Whatever."

"Having a girlfriend as busy and sociable as Akira really takes up a lot of my time."

Miyu's chest seemed to constrict. She wheezed, "Kanata, I'm not your therapist. I don't need heart-to-heart talks about your feelings. So cut the crap."

"Geez, I was only trying to make conversation. After all, you _are_ my best friend." Kanata said, taken aback. "What's your problem? You've become cold and distant, totally unlike yourself. Are you depressed?"

"Thank you so much for the psychoanalysis, Doctor Phil!" she said sardonically as she hit his shoulder.

"See? That's what I'm talking about. Ever since Akira and I started dating, you've become a sharp-tongued snake."

Keen to change the subject, she asked, "Why isn't Akira walking with you to school today?"

"She's sick," he replied rather cheerfully.

"How awful," she said, but her insides were dancing with glee. _Akira is sick! I have Kanata all to myself today!_

He eyed her suspiciously. "You don't seem too upset."

She fought to keep her face poker-straight as she answered. "Neither do you."

It was an exceptionally happy day for Miyu after that. She spent her breaks hanging out with Kanata, which she hadn't been able to since… well, since Akira got together with him.

"I missed you," she admitted to him confidentially as they walked home.

"Me too," Kanata said, running his hand though his chestnut hair. "I never realized how much time Akira has been demanding of me."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

Miyu lowered her voice to a whisper. "She scares me."

He burst into laughter. "Why?"

"She keeps telling me to 'keep my filthy paws to myself' and stay away from you."

"What?" he frowned. "She can't do that. Hey," he said, brightening, "you want to watch a movie with me?"

She was uncertain. "A movie?"

"Yup. At the Saionji Temple. Just you, me, a DVD, and a bowl of cheese popcorn… It'll be just like old times."

_Just like old times._ She smiled. "Okay." _What could possibly happen?_

A few hours later, the two of them were sitting close together and watching a gross, gory horror film with lots of blood in it.

For the umpteenth time that night, Miyu screamed and buried her head in Kanata's shoulder. "Eeeeew!"

He laughed and said, "It's only a movie."

"It's freaking me out!" she yelled. "Who makes a movie about headless schoolgirls roaming their campuses, anyway?"

"They did," he said, licking the cheese off his fingers.

"What a disgusting movie." She turned the DVD player off and shuddered.

"Are you cold?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"Yeah. I forgot my sweater at home." She shuddered again.

He rolled his eyes and said, "Forgetful little idiot." He jumped up.

"Hey, where are you going?"

Kanata ignored her and left the living room.

Puzzled, Miyu turned the radio on for company. "Hmm," she said thoughtfully, "I wonder what time I'll get home. Oh well, Mom and Dad won't mind as long as I'm staying with Kanata."

"That's 'cause they know they can trust you with me," Kanata said behind her, holding a bright turquoise hoodie. "Here."

"What's this?"

"What does it look like? It's my jacket, moron." He helped her into it. "It's a bit big for you, but it'll do."

A Mariah Carey song started to play as Kanata looked at Miyu and softly said, "Wow."

"What?" she asked just as softly.

"Your eyes… look even greener."

"Oh."

Their faces were too close. Less than an inch from each other. They closed their eyes…

_You're kissing me and saying I'm the one you need_

_To keep you warm and lay with you tonight…_

Kanata slowly pressed his lips against hers, and, her heart pounding, Miyu returned the kiss.

_Baby I feel the same way, I don't want to leave_

_Wanna hold you close and feel your love inside…_

She wrapped her arms around him, savoring the warmth. He held her tight and continued to kiss her.

_But I don't want to play myself_

'_cause I know you're with someone else_

_And I don't need complications in my life._

With a loud smacking sound, Miyu pulled away abruptly.

"What is it?" Kanata asked her, his arms still around her waist.

Her voice shook. "This is wrong."

"But it feels so… right." He blushed.

"I know," she whispered.

Unable to resist his intense gaze, she kissed him again.

'_cause I don't wanna fall back in_

_And get caught up in you again_

_Boy I'm so conflicted in my mind._

"Kanata!" She pulled away again.

"What?"

"This is wrong. What about Akira?" she said, breathing heavily.

He looked at her face and slowly said, "I don't get it, Miyu. Is this not what you want?"

Silence.

To avoid the question, she said quickly, "Um… It's late; I better go home."

He pulled her tight to him. "Stay the night."

She turned a brilliant shade of crimson. "What?"

"Stay the night," he repeated.

"My mom—"

"—won't mind," he kissed her again. "Please?"

_You keep saying, "Stay the night"_

_Just let me rock you 'til the morning light_

_It's cold outside and much too late to drive_

_You know I need you baby, I'm so lost without your love._

**-end of flashback-**

Sighing, Miyu switched off the radio and decided to try for some sleep.

The next day, Miyu woke up with very swollen eyes. She didn't sleep at all. Instead, she wept until her alarm clock went off.

"You look awful!" Aya greeted her when she finally made it to school.

"Morning," Miyu said listlessly. She wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Miyu-chan," Nanami said, "are you alright? Your eyes are puffy and red!"

Their blonde friend shook her head silently, then plopped down on her desk.

Nanami and Aya exchanged anxious looks. "Ah, Miyu… Is there a problem?"

Shaking her head again, Miyu turned her head to stare at Kanata, who was huddled in a corner with Akira. They seemed to be talking seriously.

Her heart twisted horribly as her emerald eyes bored into Kanata's back.

'_cause I don't wanna miss the chance_

_Of reliving this sweet romance_

_Boy I'm so confused down deep inside_

Nanami followed Miyu's gaze, and instantly understood. "You miss him, don't you?"

She nodded without taking her eyes off him. "God, what does he see in her?"

"Aside from the fact that Akira Kijo is gorgeous, smart and the most popular girl in the school?" Aya chided cheerfully, completely oblivious to her friend's plight. "Hard to say, really."

Miyu tore her eyes away from Akira, who was now embacing Kanata tightly, to shoot Aya a dagger look. "Geez, thanks, Aya-chan. Say, tell me when you get a clue, will you?"

"Miyu-chan!" Nanami said, aghast. "That was mean!"

But Miyu's temper reached the brink.

"You know what else is mean?" she snapped. "When someone kisses you, and then hugs his girlfriend right in front of you!"

She shot out of her chair and made a beeline for the door.

Her feet pounded on the empty hallways. She kept running until she reached the roof.

Miyu slammed the rooftop door shut. "Goddammit!"

She needed to think, to breathe. To cry.

Reaching the railing, she sank down on the floor and pressed her eyes to her knees. Letting the tears flow felt so good.

She heard the rusty rooftop door open and slam shut again. "Goddammit!"

Without looking up, she yelled, "Leave me alone! Can't a girl have two minutes of peace in this place, damn it?!"

"Stop shouting."

The shock of hearing that voice made her look up. "Kanata?"

He sat down cross-legged next to her. "I saw you leave."

"Whoop-de-do."

"I also heard what you said."

She glared at him fully and furiously. "What are you even doing up here? If you want to torture me, you can just make out with your pretty girlfriend —"

He gripped her arm very tightly. "Listen to me, Miyu! What you saw back there — that was me breaking up with Akira."

Miyu's eyes flew open. "W-what?"

"I broke up with her."

"Why?" She heard the tremble in her voice, but she tried to control it as she waited, with bated breath, for the answer.

He answered slowly. "I told her… that I loved someone else."

She didn't say anything. She simply gaped at him.

"I love my best friend, who doesn't expect anything from me, but who's always there for me. Miyu…"

His words were lost because Miyu threw herself at him. "Kanata!"

She completely broke down, sobbing on his shirt. When she finally gave her last hiccup, he said jokingly, "You know, most girls are happy when someone tells them that he loves her."

"Well," she said, smiling weakly, "I'm not most girls, am I?"

Kanata grinned and kissed her lips gently, as lightly as a feather. "No, you're not."

_You know I need you baby, I'm so lost without your love._

**I love this song! And the concept of Miyu and Kanata having an affair is really new to me. Haha.**


End file.
